Sin ti a mi lado
by Pisciis
Summary: Porque hasta un demonio tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que no dejara pasar.


Sin ti a mi lado, no es lo mismo.

Hiruma Youchi había dado por sentado que, Anezaki Mamori, siempre estaría a su lado, como compañera de clases, como miembro del comité disciplinario que le regañaba constantemente por romper las reglas, y como manager del equipo pero la vida estudiantil no dura para siempre, el instituto llega a su fin y luego de eso, cada quien toma un camino diferente pero eso, Hiruma no lo sabia hasta el día de la graduación.

La miro subir al escenario, recibir su diploma y luego, como si fuera un sueño, ella ya no estaba. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo lleno pero lo ignoro olímpicamente, pero bueno dicen que hasta los demonios tienen una segunda oportunidad ¿no? Y Hiruma no era la excepción a ese dicho.

-Buenos días, manager –saludaron los miembros del equipo de Futbol Americano, mientras Mamori entraba a la caseta del equipo tras haber faltado durante dos semana, una por estudio y la otra por salud.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué tal su día? –dijo con esa característica sonrisa tierna y ojos amorosos.

-Pues cansado, el nuevo quarterback, es un asesino y de paso da miedo –suspiro un hombre de la línea.

-Oh, que mal –dijo con un tono de preocupación en la vos –Oye espera, dijiste ¿quarterback? Pensé que no tenían uno –dijo confundida pues antes de que se ausentara, no tenían un mariscal.

-Pues si, Mamori-chan, pero un chico se transfirió al día siguiente de que tu empezaste a fallar por tu salud y tus estudios e hizo los requisitos para el equipo, tomando en cuenta que no teníamos quarterback lo dejamos hacer la prueba y mira la sorpresa –respondió otro chico enorme, mientras tomaba una de la toallas que Mamori tenia en sus manos.

-Ummm… ya veo, pues bien y que sea bienvenido al equipo entonces–sonrió.

-Ya-ha… -la palabra retumbo en los oídos de Mamori y como si de un trueno se tratara, se giro mirando al dueño de esa palabra.

-¡¿H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HIRUMA-KUN? -grito, mientras las toallas caían al suelo, todos los del quipo la quedaron viendo, pues por su reacción, se notaba que conocía al chico.

-Yo (io), jodida manager ¿Cómo has estado? Kikikikiki –se empezó a reír con esa sonrisa demoniaca y tétrica que a todo el mundo le puso la piel de gallina, menos a ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos haces tú, aquí? –pregunto incrédula.

-Ya vez –respondió con sencillez.

- Oigan, ¿ustedes se conocen? –pregunto un defensa.

-Para mi desgracia –respondió Mamori con un aire agotado.

-Como sea –dijo Hiruma- ¡levanten sus perezosos traseros y vamos a entrenar! ¡YA-HA! –grito mientras disparaba como desquiciado al aire, haciendo que todo el equipo saliera disparado del lugar.

** (En el campo) **

-¡Corre mas rápido, jodido receptor! –gritaba Hiruma al borde de matar al pobre hombre que corría como si su vida se le fuera en ello y es que…. Bueno, literalmente su vida se le estaba yendo en eso, ya que un perro del demonio le iba persiguiendo y ya casi le arrancaba un pedazo de carne del trasero… Me pregunto ¿Qué perro seria capaz de algo así? (cerberos)

-Hola, Mamori-chan –dijo un vos femenina a su espalda mientras arrastraba el nombre de Mamori.

-Hola –respondió pero solo por educación mientras apuntaba en su libreta los tiempos de reacción de cada miembro del equipo y tomando esos datos, comenzaba a hacer un plan de entrenamiento para desarrollar mejor la habilidad nata de la persona.

La chica que le había hablado antes, una animadora, miraba con aburrimiento como Mamori hacia un montón de cálculos y dibujaba un montón de X y O con un montón de ganchos, a ojos de la chica solo eran garabatos de un infante, pero para Mamori y el resto del equipo eso era mucho mas que solo garabatos.

-Que chica tan aburrida eres, Mamori-chan, mira que pasar tú rato libre haciendo todo esto, si no te apuras los buenos chicos se te irán –dijo la animadora con una vos burlona.

-Uju –fue todo lo que Mamori dijo, luego bajo la tabla y miro a Hiruma que estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla aun si gritaba, pero no tan lejos como para no verla así que levanto su mano derecha y sonrió ante lo que iba a hacer.

-Ja… aun te acuerdas, jodida manager –dijo Hiruma sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que ella termino con los gestos y el respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego añadió en señas "_Me alegro que aun recuerdes nuestro lenguaje secreto, Mamori" _

Sonrió y con la misma fluidez del primer día, respondió: "_Me alegro mas yo, de saber que algo tan especial para mi, sigue en tu mente… Youchi" _

Él sonrió a lo lejos cuando diviso su primer nombre salir de las manos de la chica y es que, en el instituto, ellos no fueron solamente Quarterback y Manager, Demonio y Ángel, entre ellos dos se conocían como Youchi y Mamori, nada mas, nada menos.

El entrenamiento término y cada quien se fue a su casa, dormitorio o fraternidad. Todos se fueron, menos Mamori, que quedo limpiando todo y revisando papeles, y Hiruma que se quedo tecleando en su portátil los dato recién entregados por Mamori.

-Oye… Mamori – dijo Hiruma, mirando atento la pantalla de la portátil, sin levantarse del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

-¿Dime?

-Te extrañe

-También yo, Youchi –respondió Mamori y aprovechando la concentración del chico demonio, camino hasta el, sin hacer el menor ruido, cerro la tapa de la portátil, aun ante los reclamos de Hiruma, y la puso en una mesa cercana para luego, sentarse ella en el regazo de Hiruma y pasar sus níveos brazos por el cuello del chico.

-Je… te has vuelto atrevida –dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Mamori y levantaba un poco el rostro para poder ver esos hermosos pedazos de cielo que tanto amaba.

-Con las cosas que solías hacerme en el instituto, que no te extrañe –dijo de manera dulce, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Una sonrisa sincera pero melancólica tomo los labios de Hiruma, y con vos ronca dijo –finalmente te encontré, Mamori, y ahora por nada del mundo te volveré a perder.

-Youchi…

-Me siento un verdadero estúpido por haberte dejado marchar, sin decir o hacer nada.

-Yo me siento igual, pues yo sabía el tipo de chico que eras y aun así no hice nada por hacerte decir las cosas –dijo divertida pero nostálgica, mientras lentamente juntaba sus labios con los de Hiruma.

-Te amo, Mamori –dijo finalmente, luego de tantos años de aguantarse aquellas palabras.

-Lo se –rio- y yo también te amo y porque te amo, no dejare que vuelvas a alejarte de mi –sonrió-

-Dejo en tus manos algo que solo tú puedes cuidar –dijo mientras tocaba su pecho.

-De igual manera, tu cuida el mío, es frágil así que no lo maltrates –dijo sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo? –soltó.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –sonrió y nuevamente se besaron pero con toda la pasión contenida a lo largo de los años.

-Realmente, que sin ti a mi lado, yo no puedo ser yo –sonrió y reanudo el beso.

Hiruma era un inconsciente, malvado, torturador y maniaco, pero eso solo por fuera, porque por dentro, era alguien muy lindo y amable, aunque obviamente, a su manera y la única persona que se podía jactar de conocer ese lado era Anezaki Mamori, la chica que lo llego a conocer aun mejor que el mismo.

Fin.


End file.
